


Photographs

by SiegPhantomhive



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Photographs, Romance, Shy Miro, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegPhantomhive/pseuds/SiegPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas wants a Miro's photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lukas or Miro. I just like to play with them.

...

Lukas was in his home again, Miro smiled happily. From they were dating Lukas was always in his house at least two times in the week. 

They knew each other since Lukas was fifteen and Miro eighteen. Lukas was smaller than him, but the blond was handsome, blue eyes, pink lips, funny, lovely and friendly, he smiled all the time and Miro just fell for him.

The blond boy always was with his best friend Bastian and he and Miroslav did not talk between each other too much. Klose was not the type talkative; Lukas was a social person, he was not shy like Miro. But when he saw Miroslav near to him, Lukas just run off. Klose thought for a while that Lukas did not like him. So he avoided Lukas too. He tried to forget his feelings about the younger boy. The boy just was fifteen after all! Did not work.

When Lukas was seventeen and Miro twenty, in a Thomas' party, Bastian held Lukas' arm, Manu did the same to Miro, and then, they were locked together in a room. No one of them said anything. Miroslav just saw his hands while Lukas tried to open the door. Suddenly, the blond was at Miro side. He saw him while he bitted his upper lip. Miroslav tried to say anything but then Lukas just jumped over him and put his lips on Miro's. Klose did not care Lukas' age.

When Bastian opened the door, both poles were kissing madly over the bed. They listened a laugh and then they broke the kiss. After of that, Lukas rambled to Miro "I like you but I did not know how I could tell you...” Apparently, Klose and Podolski fell at the same time, they just did not know how to say to the other.

The rest did not care. Miro was happy, Lukas was happy, both of them were happy... Thas was all.

Returning, Miro cooked and he saw how Lukas ate all with a grin on his lips. After that, Lukas just glanced to a desk and with a laugh he saw a portraits. Miro blushed shyly when the blond winked to him.

— Look at you! — Lukas grinned happily while he took the photograph — How old was you here?  
Miroslav blinked.  
— Six.  
— Totally cute Miro. Just like always.  
— Thank you?  
Lukas laughed.  
— Do not be shy dear. Is the true. Just see it!

Miroslav just sighed. He looked the photograph while Lukas held this. He was six, his blond hair (brown now) was a mess, his cheeks was red, his thin pink lips showed a coy smile while his dad held him with his mother at their side. Miroslav was holding a gray bear on his arms. He remembered that moment, the teddy was his father and mother's gift to his sixth birth.

— I do not see nothing special here — Klose mumbled to Lukas.— Just a normal boy with a bear.  
— Do you still have the bear?  
— No. I do not remember what happened with it — Miroslav shrugged — Is a long time after all.  
— If you say... Oh look this photo! — His boyfriend cried excited.

In this, Miro was hugging a dog, his smile was mischievous and he had his cheeks red (again, Miro thought), one of his big blue eyes was winking to the camera. He was twelve.

— A stunning boyish face you!  
Miroslav blushed.  
— That is not true Lukas - He tried to catch the photo — Come on!  
Lukas pouted.  
— May I take this?  
— What? For what exactly? — Klose crossed his arms —. You want to remain it?  
— Off course I want Miro dear — Lukas said smiling — You were adorable and cute and beauty here! Well...you are still...but you know, I just want this photo with me the whole time. I will carry it inside my wallet. I want you with me always... May I Miro dear?

Klose bitted his lower lip while he tried to stop the smile on his lips. Lukas was a romantic when he wished. He saw Lukas raise an eyebrow while smiling like a child. Miroslav took a step to the young boy and after he just hugged him.

— You can take it with you, but do not show it to other, right?  
Lukas grinned with a wink.  
— Sure! May I kiss you?

The blond did not wait for an answer, he just put his lips over Miro's and kissed him slowly and tenderly. Lukas' hands went directly to his hair, his body closer to his boyfriend while his hands held Lukas' hips. Their lips moved synchronized and carefully, full of love. Miro bitted Lukas' upper lip and then he put his tongue inside Lukas' mouth. The boy moaned and did the same.

— So... — Miro took a breath — you can take the photo with you...  
— But...? - Lukas kissed Miro's lip — Always there a "but" with you.  
— But, - Miro grinned — I want one photo of yours.  
Lukas raised an eyebrow.  
— Aha! When I was a child...or something more...recently? — He winked.  
— I want both — Miroslav showed a mischievous smile — What do you think love?

 

Lukas put his tongue off and then he held Miroslav's face with both hands. Miroslav felt Lukas' finger on his nose, hair, cheeks and finally on his lips. He kissed Lukas' fingers and then he kissed the boy again. This time the kiss was not tender, this time, they both kissed with passion and desire. Miroslav stumbled with his sofa and the he fell on this, Lukas still over him.

— Uh — Lukas opened his blue eyes — Sorry.  
— Not problem love — Miro hugged the boy over him —. Still tonight?  
— Sure dear — Lukas kissed Miro's chest —. So, you want a photo...with or without clothes?  
Miroslav just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I write about Miro and Lukas. Is also the first thing I write in English, so, if I have any mistake please tell me. My native language is Spanish. So, sorry for any mistake :).
> 
> Thank you for read!!


End file.
